


Selfless

by Sassypint



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5711446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassypint/pseuds/Sassypint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot. "It really was the most rational of choices.  His most selfless, altruistic act to date."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfless

The memory haunted him. Every waking moment when he had time to think, every night in his dreams. That one memory of sacrifice, betrayal, the birth of a monster. He coupled that memory with those of others, those most poignant. His dying father's hand on his face, dying, because of his ineptitude. The burning of houses and screams in the night as the winged beast flew overhead, because of his carelessness. The last breath of his one true love at the lake's edge, because of his indecision. The pained face of his best friend as he choked on his own blood, because of his fear. Because of him. All his cherished loved ones would be alive today, if not for him, his failings. There was no escape from the guilt, no reprieve of the grief. Even in his happiest moments, a shadow hung over his gaunt features. A shadow that grew darker at each new day, after another sleepless night, after another day of the swirling maelstrom of blackened memories, and rationalization of why these things, these terrible terrible things, had come to pass. And every night, every thought, every dream, he came to the same end: himself. His greatest failing of all was that he was breathing and his heart beating. How many more would die because of him? How many more turned to darkness because of him? It really was the most rational of choices. His most selfless, altruistic act to date. He wasn't hurting anyone, and no more could people be hurt by him in the future. With naught but his memories and a simple, but sharp knife, he made his way down, to the cavern with the broken chain. And it was there, that he finally found his peace.


End file.
